The talks
by Just Lucy
Summary: SPOILER BASED! Based on the spoilers we know for episode 5.16. LukeLorelai. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Even with them living in my mind all the time, I don't own them. They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and The WB

**Summary: **SPOILER BASED! If you don't want to know, don't read it! Speculation on 5.16. Rory talks with Emily. Emily talks with Luke. Luke talks with Lorelai. And what happens next? One-shot.

**A/N: **Once again, English is not my first language, so I must apologize for any mistakes you may find in here (thanks to my friend **Denny** who looked this thing over and corrected my stupids mistakes... Love you!). This fic only exists because of the spoiler thread on Fanforum, 'cause they have the best specs and ideas, so thanks, guys!

_To **JoJo**, not only 'cause she's the one who helps every week uploading the clips (hehehe), but 'cause she's an amazing person who seems to believe that I have some good ideas, and that I really can write... I'm glad we "met", Jo, thanks for everything!_

**The talks**

"Why did you do it? It was not of your business!" Rory looked at her grandmother, angrily

"Rory, dear, your shouldn't talk with me this way. You don't know what you're..." Emily answered, surprised by her granddaugther's reaction

"Oh, I know. I know that I had never seen my mother that happy. I know that I had never seen her in love with anyone as she is with Luke. And I surely know that because of what you've done, my mother is miserable and so is the man that has been one of the most important people in our lives!"

"You're still young, Rory, you don't know what you're talking about. I'm sure Luke is someone in your life, but you have to remember that Christopher is your father!"

"Yes, grandma, I do remember he's my father. And I also remember all the times he wasn't there, and the times Luke was. I love my father, but I just know that he and mom are not meant to be together. She grew up, and he didn't, at least not the same way she did. And Luke was not only always there, but he kind of grew up with us. He changed because of her, not entirely, but enough. He's a different person since he and mom started to date, and so is she. But now they're not together, and they're not happy, and just because you did what she always said you shouldn't. It's her life, and it's not of your business!" Her voice went really loud in the last words, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Please, Rory, don't yell at your grandmother." Richard spoke for the first time since Rory had started to speak. "There's no need for it..."

"I'm sorry, grandpa, but I just can't be here right now." She stood up, and looked at her grandmother once more. "You keep doing these things, but we always let it go. This time, you went too far. If my mother and Luke never get back together, she'll be losing not only her boyfriend and the only man that she ever loved, but also her best friend. And I'll be losing the man that had been my father for the last eight or nine years. And it'll be really hard to forgive you after all this..." She looked at her grandfather. "I'm sorry, grandpa, but I need to go. Goodbye."

She left the room really fast and, as soon as he heard the door closing, Richard turned to his wife.

"I don't know what you've done. I don't know why you've done it. But understand, Emily, that you may had lost your daugther for good this time. And that you're pretty close to losing Rory too. So, please, do something about it..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Luke, I need to talk to you." Emily Gilmore entered the empty dinner on that Saturday night. She looked around, frowning. "Why there isn't anyone here?"

"It's a slow night, nothing else." He answered, sighing. He would never tell her that he had spent all day throwing customers out of the door. "Actually, I was thinking about closing early today, so if you excuse me..."

"Don't worry, I'll be quick." She didn't move, she just stood there, in the middle of the empty dinner. "I don't like you, and I'm not going to pretend that I do."

"Well, that's something new." He whispered, more to himself than to her, but she heard it anyway, and only looked at him angrily. "Sorry... so, you don't like me."

"Yes, I don't like you. And I don't like the idea of you in my daughter's life. I think she deserves something much better than a diner's owner. She used to be a brilliant girl, she had an amazing future, she was going to be great. But I do realize that things changed, that she followed paths we didn't expect her to, but she can still be great. She can be someone."

"You know, Emily, the truth is that I can't really agree with you. Lorelai can't be great, 'cause she already is. And she is someone. She is an amazing mother, a successful business woman and a great friend. And she is a brilliant woman." He said, and looked surprised after saying it. Was he confronting Emily Gilmore?

"My granddaughter insists in telling me that you're more a father to her than Christopher. And that she doesn't remember seeing her mother happy the way she was with you. She says that you're part of their lives since she can remember, and that Lorelai is miserable without you in her life." Emily sighed and, this time, she look directly into Luke's eyes. "Twenty years ago, I lost my daughter because I couldn't understand what she wanted for her life. I lost her because I tried to make her live the way I thought was right. And I still think she could be better if she had stayed where she was. I know I can't change the past, but I can try to change the future. I believe that I'll never be Lorelai's friend. I believe she will never forgive me for going to Christopher and telling him to go back to her life. But I don't want her to hate me forever, I don't want her to stay away. And I don't want to lose Rory the same way I lost Lorelai."

"What are you saying Emily? What do I have to do with all this?" He was becoming a little impatient with her speech.

"It's pretty obvious, don't you think? I'm trying to make her live her life the way I live mine since I can remember. And she was always telling me to back off, she was always saying that it was not of my business. But, in the end, she was still there, looking really angry, but she was there. This time, Luke, she said she doesn't even want me in her life anymore. And this time, Rory told me I went too far. You're more important in their life than I would ever be. I can't make either of them choose, because they're going to choose you. In my opinion, you're not good enough. But I had never seen my daughter talk about getting married before. And I never saw Rory stand up for someone the way she did for you. They both love you, Luke, and if you love them the way they believe you do, I can't do anything about it." She went to the door, and opened it, looking at him once more. "Rory seems to believe that you're the one who'll make Lorelai happy. So be it. I'll never like you, but I won't be in your way anymore. Goodbye, Luke." With these words, she left, leaving behind a very surprised Luke. He had never doubted the place he had in Rory's life. And he kind of knew that he was important in Lorelai's life too. But he didn't expect hearing from Emily Gilmore that Rory and Lorelai loved him so much, that they were really thinking about shutting off the Gilmores because of him. And he didn't expect hearing that Lorelai was thinking about marriage...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The TV and the junk food didn't seem the same. She had tried watching her favorite movies, her favorite TV shows, eating all her favorite stuff, things that Luke was always saying that would kill her anytime soon. Luke. He was always in her mind, even when she didn't want to think about him. She just kept imagining what he was doing, when he was going to talk to her again, what was going to happen now. Rory's words, telling her he was not going just walk away, didn't seem to make any good, as she kept imagining that, anytime, he would show up at her door and would break up with her for good. And then she would be alone.

"Your door was open again." A voice interrupted her thoughts, and she looked up fast, meeting a pair of blue eyes that seemed as tired and hurt as hers. "You need to lock the doors, Lorelai, I told you already..."

"I guess I forgot... Rory called when I was on my way from the Inn, and she said she was thinking about coming over, so I guess I just didn't lock it." She shrugged, still looking into his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk, Lorelai." He was still looking at her, but she just looked away when he said it. "Please?"

"It's going to be a bad talk, right?" She was not looking at him, but he could tell she had tears in her eyes.

"Your mother showed up at the diner today."

"My mother?" She sighed, finally looking at him. Her blue eyes wet, her face marked with tears. "It's going to be worse than a bad talk..."

"She said that Rory stood up for me, telling that I'm more in your lives than Christopher, that I mean more than she would ever mean. She just stood there, in the middle of the diner, and told me that she never liked me, and that she never will, but that she won't ask you and Rory to choose, because she's afraid you're going to choose me over her."

"I already did it. I'll never forgive her for doing what she did, Luke, even if you don't want to be with me anymore."

"She's your mother, Lorelai, she just did what she think was the best for you." He sat right next to her, but they didn't touch each other, both of them afraid of the feelings between them.

"No, she did what she thought was the best for her. She doesn't care if I'm happy the way my life is right now. She wants me to live the way she lives. She wants me to have the same kind of life I run away from when Rory was born. I told her, hundreds of times, to stay away from my life. But this time, she went too far. You are more important in my life than she ever could be, and she knows that, that's why she wanted so hard for us to end it. It's not that you're not good enough, Luke. You're too good, you could really be the one..."

"I just don't want to be in the middle, Lorelai, I don't want to be the reason you and your mother are not talking to each other. I don't want you to wake up someday in the future, wondering why the hell you're wasting your time with me..."

"Twenty years ago, Luke, I left my parents house with a baby and nothing else. I never looked back, I never regretted it. Rory is an amazing girl, almost a woman right now. And I'm fine. I have my own Inn, I have great friends, a great life. And I have you. My friend, my hero, my confident, my lover. I built a life for me, and Rory is building her life. She will be always my best friend and the better part of my life, Luke, but I need something else. I need someone to be with me when I'm sick and cranky. I need someone to make me coffee in my late mornings, when I run around the house yelling I'm late and looking for my shoes. I need someone to hold me at night, to make me safe. I need someone to lock the door, Luke, 'cause I'm very sure I'm not going to remember it every night. I'm here right now, because I choose to be here. I don't want the life my parents imagined for me. And as long my mother doesn't understand this, she isn't going to have me in her life."

"She said today, that Rory seems to believe I'm the only one who would make you happy, Lorelai..."

"I told you, my daughter is truly amazing." Lorelai smiled for the first time since they were apart, and Luke's heart missed a beat. "I love you, Luke. When I think about twenty years from now, is you who I see with me. I don't know if I will ever forgive my mother, I don't know what is going to happen between us now. I just know that I never felt this way before. You're the 'whole package', Luke."

"I told you were going to have it, didn't I?" He smiled too, and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. "I love you too, crazy lady." She lifted her head, and her lips met his in a slow, and passionate, kiss. "But you need to promise me, if you ever feel that I'm holding you back you're going to..."

"Maybe you should stop speaking right now, Lucas." She kissed him again, this time more passionately. "You could never hold me back, don't you ever forget it." He smiled and leaned to kiss her once more, but she pulled back. "So... good talk, right?"

"Great talk, actually..."

**THE END**


End file.
